Dillweed Dullum
This OC character was created to accompany the fan-species - Skyworm. Skyworms were created by Chameishida on the SOD Forum Topic: "Introducing the Skyworm - Customize bases". The One You Aren't Looking For "Well, you owe me," Dillweed explained matter-of-factly, as he slid off Mid-Mon's back. He quickly jumped back, as he was growing used to the grumpy dragon spitting a blob of toxic acid at him. Ichor slid off Mid-Mon, too. "Well, it was just a friendly joke," he mumbled. Wilfred the Wacko, on his dragon, Zippy, arrived a few moments later, settling carefully on the large solitary sea stack. "Well, I guess we owe you one, right?" he said, unaware Dillweed had just said as much. Dillweed Dullum was one of three friends and a team of students at the Berk Dragon Academy. Through various exploits, his friends and the students around him were all acquiring dragons of their own. Everyone except him. Though he was happy for his friends, being dragon-less when his whole teenage world revolved around them, was beginning to chafe at his mood. Even the class bullies had their own dragons! Ones that were special to them and they could call their own. Wilfrid and especially Ichor, who was known to be a trickster, had played a joke on their friend. They crafted a most exquisitely detailed dragon egg from discarded shell and other materials and presented it to Dillweed as a gift. As dragon eggs hatch in fire, he took it home to his hearth and settled it amongst the tinder. The egg rattled and shook and popped, then exploded with a rain of corn clouds. His mother had been quite irate at the popped corn all over the place, but the family chickens enjoyed it. So, standing on a large, lone sea stack in the middle of the sea, Dillweed was stubbornly waiting to confront an oncoming storm. He was going to tame a Skrill, a powerful dragon that everyone would respect, and look down on him no longer. In truth, neither Ichor nor Wilfred thought less of him, but Dillweed felt it nonetheless. Seeing Dillweed's determination, Ichor pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as the wind picked up and bit into their skins. "Well, we're here. What now?" Zippy whined quietly and Mid-Mon grumbled uneasily. "We wait." The storm swept in, throwing bolts of lightening and drummed out loud peals of thunder. There may have been the distant sound of dragon roars, but it was hard to tell by the human ear. Dillweed wore thick layers of clothes against the torrent of rain that pelted down, but they quickly became heavy and sodden. Fortunately he had minded the lessons of the past and did NOT wear a metal helmet! His skin felt tingly, presumably, from the static in the air. The rain was cold and prickly. Mid-Mon shook his head repeatedly like a wet dog. He glared at Dillweed then launched himself into the air. "Hey, where are you going?" Ichor asked up to his dragon. The Septic Fury dove down, grabbed up Ichor by his arms and flew away, with Ichor cursing all the way. Mid-Mon rarely wanted to do anything that might meddle with his comfort levels. As the black and green dragon receded into the distance in front of the storm, so to when Dillweed's ride home. Zippy was too small to carry two riders, especially since his wings were still a bit crooked from old injuries. Dillweed reached into his bag and pulled out a very large and very smelly filet of fermented fish. Dragons in general seemed to really like fermented fish. He held it high above his head in the rain and scanned the sky. In truth, he had no idea how exactly he would entice a Skrill, or any dragon for that matter to just fly on over to him. And if one did, then what? Say hello, pat him on the nose and then fly off into the sunset? Dillweed let out a sigh. Perhaps he was being foolish and too much like a novice, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. But then, screeching in the sky with electricity slithering around him appeared a very large Skrill. Maybe not Titan size, but definitely a huge specimen. It was the color of smoke swirled perfectly with the color of a lavender sprig, and blended very well with the stormy sky. It wheeled around the sky above the sea stack gathering the lightening to itself. Behind him, Zippy became increasingly agitated at the storm and the presence of the Skrill. Wilfred grabbed Dillweed's shoulder. "I think maybe we ought to find some shelter," he mumbled worriedly. "But there's a Skrill right there!" Dillweed exclaimed, shaking off his friend's hand. He waved the stinky filet excitedly and yelled up at the magnificent dragon. The Skrill tilted its head and spiraled downward to the sea stack. The Skrill dropped lower and lower. Dillweed began to hear its growls and static hisses. Suddenly Wilfred yanked him aside, just as the dragon screamed and passed over the sea stack, letting out a gout of electricity that burned a narrow line across the grass. This was not a very pleasant dragon. Wilfred quickly gestured to the side, at a rocky ledge with an overhang to shelter under. The three disappeared under it, and the Skrill, satisfied the little two-legged vermin were gone, flapped back into the open sky and the pouring rain to ride lightening. Dillweed was quite shaken, having bounced so rapidly from determination to uncertainty to excitement to shock, nearly literally. "Well, you tried, right?" Wilfred tried to comfort him. Dillweed finally settled down on the cold rock glumly and looked out at the churning sea, saying nothing. Not only did he not have a dragon of his own, but he hatched a cockamamie idea to get a very difficult species. It was all rather depressing and embarrassing. The Skrill was still in the distance cavorting around and diving for fish. Not too much later, it let out another series of electric bursts and suddenly sped back towards the direction of the sea stack in a hurry, screaming behind it angrily. Another shape appeared in the sky amongst the rain, moving more slowly and stayed closer to the sea. This colorful second dragon had it own cloud of fog around it, seeding the air with gas, which quickly got pushed down to the sea by the rain. The dragon then dove into sea and surfaced again a few minutes later. As it got closer, Dillweed could just make out the still forms of fish. The dragon was feeding. Yet the Skrill frantically, almost fearfully, shrieked at the other dragon, and blew lightening at it. The second dragon roared in irritation, and blew a puff of bright green smoke into the wind. The Skrill shrieked again, flapped farther away out of the reach of the green mist and directed a blinding bolt at the other dragon, then sped away swiftly, disappearing over the horizon. The other dragon roared as it got struck, spasmed, and spun out of control in the sky. It tumbled down toward the sea, right at the sea stack and crashed upon it, hissing and jerking, and plowing up the meager soil there. Underneath the ledge, Dillweed carefully but quickly extracted his oil-cloth wrapped Dragon Journal and flipped through the pages. Unlike many of his fellow academy students, his copy was detailed and thorough. The crashed dragon - a long two-legged grub-looking creature - was a Skyworm. Wilfred looked over his shoulder. Toxic. "Oh Thor," he muttered. Zippy shivered beside him. The boys exchanged glances. "What if it is as unfriendly as the Skrill?" "I just wanna take a look," Dillweed replied, starting to move out from underneath the overhang. He might be tagged as the smarter one of the group but he was also stubborn. Dillweed pulled up his rain-soaked scarf tightly across his nose and mouth and ascended back to the top of the sea stack. The Skyworm lay stretched out, various muscles along her body spasmed of their own accord. She breath was ragged and irregular. The slightest hint of greenish mist curled from her mouth. It did not linger long, pulled down to the dirt by the rain. Even so, Dillweed felt a tingling sensation creep across his face. Perhaps that charcoal face mask thing Hiccup had come up with would have been useful right about now. Dillweed crept closer, unable to resist reaching out to a unique dragon laying out before him. He kept hunched over and low, hands extended, hopefully in a non-threatening stance. Four pupil-less eyes might have glanced at him; it was hard to tell. But she took a deep but short breath and then just ... stopped. Her chest did not rise again, perhaps shorted out by the blast of lightening. The end of her tail slapped the ground a few times, then nothing else moved. Dillweed lowered his shoulder and ran at her, ramming the large dragon's side, praying to Thor that she didn't inadvertently belch out a cloud of toxin. He backed up and did it again. He backed up a third time, but the Skyworm suddenly lifted her head and took a mighty breath, then laid it back down weakly. She let out a long thin whine and wheezed, sucking in gulps of moist air. The boy began massaging the twitchy bits along her body, not sure of what else to do. A Viking would have been roasted where he stood with that kind of blast from a Skrill, and hopefully be greeting the Valkyries in Valhalla. He shifted her wings and legs into what he thought to be more comfortable positions. Dillweed avoided the thin red streaks that snaked in parallel lines down her hide, probably burns from the electricity. He reached her head and - very carefully and holding his breath - pushed the left side of her split jaw to meet the right one. Her jaws weren't nearly as deeply separated as a Quaken, but it just looked a little more comfortable anyway. He stepped back quickly from her head in case she let loose her toxic mist, whether intentionally or not. Wilfred had crept up from the overhang and stayed a respectable distance to watch, clutching his scarf around his nose, and laying another end of it across Zippy's nose. He wasn't sure why he bothered. If the Skyworm blew her mist, they'd all be dead pretty quickly anyway. Twice more the Skyworm's chest stopped moving, and Dillweed punched her on the chest forcefully. Both times she suddenly sucked in air and started breathing again. He had seen people pound on the chest of nearly drowned Vikings and thought perhaps it would work in this case, too, and so it seemed to be. As she slowly stopped her irregular twitching and breathed on her own, the storm spat out its last drop of rain and moved on. There may have been another Skrill, or maybe another storm-chasing dragon, but no one on the sea stack noticed. Wilfred retrieved the discarded fermented fish slab and handed it off to Dillweed. He placed it in front of the Skyworm's nose, in case the ordeal had made her hungry. She took a few whiffs of the smelly fish, now in full control of her own breath. She then looked at Dillweed - at least he thought she might be looking at him - and let out a very tiny tendril of green mist - a test. Before he could even think to jump back, Zippy flapped his wings furiously to blow away the bit of toxin, then rubbed his head on Wilfred as if to itch it from the prickly nervy sensation dancing across it. Wilfred patted his dragon to reassure him. "I'm sure it was an accident," he told him unconvincingly. The Skyworm tilted her head and stared vacantly at the others on the sea stack. She poked out her blue tongue and lapped up the fish filet. Her double jaws split it in two and slowly mushed it up to swallow. Suddenly she pushed herself at the nearest boy, the one that had rammed into her and made her breathe, and smacked him down with the side of her head. She rubbed her head up and down upon him, as there was a very sharp itch just behind her eyes. Dillweed caved under the dragon's heavy head and held his breath with all his might. His nose was already numb from the last tiny tendril of Skyworm breath. No more greenish mist came though, and he reached up and started scrubbing furiously on her hide, before she decided to roll completely on top of him. He was a pretty sturdy Viking boy, but was still not up to being sat on by a dragon. The larva bug-like dragon rumbled with pleasure. Wilfred leaned on Zippy and sighed. Who needed a mean Skrill anyway? Certainly not Dillweed. Information Name: BilgeBug Gender: Female History: See above! About the Skyworm: (The following is directly quoted from Chameishida's thread, "Introducing the Skyworm - Customize bases" on the SOD Forums. Please visit the thread link for more graphics about the Skyworm!) * Class: Strike * Attack: 10 * Speed: 16 * Armor: 4 * Firepower: 12 * Shot Limit: 6 * Venom: 30 * Jaw Strength: '''10 * '''Stealth: 7 The colourful dragon that is also one of the deadliest Skyworm flies high and has no need to hide itself as it colorful patern acts as a sign to other dragons and viking to stay away from it. Like other Strike dragons, Skyworm dives fast and strike but instead of explosive firepower, Skyworm shots a bright color spray-like matter that can be absorbed through skin, destroying nerve cell, eye sight and delivers death within minutes. Personality: Sensitive survivor Fire Type: High concentrate toxic substance Hidden Abilities: Skyworm has a very sensitive skin that can sense the change of weather, with that it tends to follow the stormy weather which will help the toxic spread wider in battle It's not about the dificulty of training but rather the deadliness of these dragons' skins. For dedicated riders who which to ride the sky with these dragons, protective gears is a must and you should think twice before getting cuddly with them but doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Related Stories: * Visit the pages for Dillweed's friends: Ichor the Impossible and Wilfred the Wacko. * Visit the pages for the "bullies" Dillweed briefly mentioned, Bulljorn Burlyboots and Scampr Scrimpskull. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs